masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Draken-Korin/ME DnD
Currently working on one of these with a friend and keep having to go back to the Krogan and nerf them. we've done the rough backing on the quarian race and we're working on asari right now. When we're done I'll probably share what we've got here and we do take a few liberties with some things but it's to be expected with this source material especially when it comes to biotics we're having to change the moves to fit DnD while trying to be as close as possible to the source. I'll post what we have for the quarian so far but they're only rough notes. Abilities +2 INT -2 CON Racial Traits +2 circumstance bonus to damage rolls when dealing with synthetic enemies. Environmental Suit: Quarians are born and live in a sterile environment, and as such have very weak immune systems. When reaching adolescence, they are fitted with their first environmental suits and is considered a rite of passage, Quarians are given an environmental suit to protect their weak bodies from disease. While in this environmental suit, they are immune to any ill effects caused by airborne microbes or gases, as everything they breathe is selectively filtered. However, removal of this suit leads to severe allergic reactions to micro organisms, and eventually death. Engineering Affinity: Quarians are put to work as soon as they are able bodied, learning to repair parts of the Migrant Fleet's ships at a young age. As such, they have quite a talent for repairing, maintaining, and building things. Due to this, Quarians at first level must have the maximum possible skill points put towards Profession (Engineering), and it always considered a class skill. Exposure Sickness: Any time a Quarian is knocked unconcsious through any means that would compromise his or her suit, they have a 25% chance of becoming ill for every hour their suit is compromised. This percentage maxes out at 99% in four hours, meaning a D100 roll of 00 will fight off illness no matter the length of time their suit has been compromised. However, a Quarian that has been out of their suit (or other completely sterile environment) for longer than 3 days will die, and no saving throw or healing agent will prevent this. Immuno Booster: Quarians are given five packs of immunity boosting medicine when they leave the Flotilla. These increase the Quarians' resistance to one instance of exposure by 65%. They can also be used to heal a small portion of their HP. (10) Scavenger: Quarians gain a +4 racial bonus to the Search skill. The difficulty with the quarians while we were working through them was more their weak immune systems and how to deal with them within a DnD setting... so we gave them a hit to their CON and the possibility of sickness when knocked unconsious that would compromise their suit... this decided by DM discretion. this is balanced out by a kinda Racial heal in the Immuno boosters so that this can be countered. And yes. we're both nerds of the highest order. Category:Blog posts